


Britchell fic Dump

by sopi497



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopi497/pseuds/sopi497
Summary: Just my place to stick some short stories and ideas which won't make it into any other stories





	1. Chapter 1

Dawn is aware this must look comical, almost ridiculous, the way she slaps a hand over her eyes as soon as she turns a corner, unsuspecting, yells “Oh my _god_” and blindly stumbles backwards around the corner. But, she thinks she can be forgiven, considering it`s not every day that you catch your boss and his boyfriend doing it nasty on the couch. For some people, that may have been a dream come true, considering neither John nor Anders were particularly hard on the eyes, but still, Dawn could have done without the image of John’ s face buried deep in between Ander’s ass cheeks that is now burned into her retinas.

The reason she was in Anders flat in the first place was because he had asked her to feed his fish while he and Mitchell were out of town for a weekend getaway to Wellington. Or well, at last that’s where they’re supposed to be, not on the couch in their apartment with Anders sitting on John’s face.

Hectic rustling and muttered curses follow her around the corner. A few seconds later, Anders calls out “If you’re still there, you can come around now”. She rerounds the corner, her hand still cautiously covering her eyes.

“Dawn, it’s fine, honestly. We both know you’ve caught me doing much worse things before.”

“Well, you’re right about that. Now would you explain what the hell you two are still doing here? You should be halfway to Wellington now—your plane left hours ago!”

“Well, see, Dawn…would you take your hand down? I’m feeling ridiculous talking to you like that.”

Dawn lowers her hand and comes to face with the two men she’s just gotten to know more intimately than she ever had any desire to. Their position hasn’t changed at all. Mitchell is still lying on his back on the couch and Anders is perched above his face in an awkward half kneel—half crouch that does not look comfortable at all. Well, judging from Anders face of pleasure she saw before, it can’t be too bad. The only thing that’s really changed is the blanket carefully draped about the men, covering everything from Anders’ waist down to just above Mitchell’s knees-Dawn wastes a second asking herself how the guy is supposed to breathe, but decides that that really is not the most pressing issue right know.

“Well, my question still stands-Why are you still here?”

“Look, Dawn, I’m really sorry about this. The early flight we were supposed to take got cancelled and we got transferred to one that is going to leave late this afternoon. We were still here when we got the message and decided to get comfortable for a while before we head out. I forgot to call and tell you about it. I don’t think you believe I would intentionally bring you in this situation.”

“I’ve learned not to trust what I believe you would and wouldn’t do- but I do believe that John would have never approved of a prank like this.”

Dawn can make out some muffled noises under the blanket which she interprets as John agreeing to this. She unfortunately can’t ignore Anders quiet admonishment to ‘not talk with your mouth full, Mitch’ and gives a small grimace because her imagination is not her friend today.

“Anyway, the fish are fed for today, but I would very much appreciate if you could check in sometime tomorrow or have Ty do it, if you don’t want to be in here- you could tell him about this, might give him some ideas.”

Dawn sees Mitchells arm move under the blanket and hears Anders sharp “Hey!”. She guesses Anders just got a pinch for that. “I’ll figure something out. Bye guys, and have fun in Wellington.”

“You know we will.” Anders answers with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle, and earns himself another pinch. Dawn decides to do her retreat know and just leaves quietly. The last thing she hears is Anders’ “What did you do that for?” and a sharp moan suggesting they just got right back to where she interrupted.


	2. Chapter 2

„I’m going to_ kill_ you“ is the first thing Anders hears when he picks his phone up after Ty’s called him for the fourth time today. He had ignored it throughout the day, even though Dawn’s increasingly insistent stares had bothered him a little.

“Not that I’m not used to threats of my imminent demise, but would you mind informing me of the reason for my untimely death, dearest brother?”

“You know exactly what the reason is, Anders! This has been going on for two weeks, and I can’t take it anymore. Dawn neither, none of us has been able to get a decent amount of sleep for days now. “

“So throw him out, not like I care. You don’t know what he said, what he did, Ty.”

“You will have to talk to Mitchell eventually, Anders. Just please, do it soon. He’s not doing well. He misses you and he’s really torn up about whatever happened.”

"I don't care." _That's a massive fucking lie._

“Look, Anders, just get over here and listen to what he has to say. And for god’s sake, take his “Best of Heartbreak” CD from him. If I have to listen to ‘Love Hurts’ one more time, I **will** hurt him."

“Fine, I’ll be there in twenty, but I won’t promise anything.”

He hangs up and goes to get his shoes and car keys.

-

When he gets there, he’s able to hear the music even from outside. He vaguely recognizes Air Supply’s “All out of love” from when it was blasted on every radio station in his youth in the 80’s. The song is overlaid by Mitchell’s incompetent singing.

Anders sighs and knocks on the door. A disheveled looking Ty opens.

“Has he been doing this for the whole two weeks?”

“No, this started two days ago, when he found this fucking CD.”

“Shit.” Anders murmurs, as the songs changes and Total Eclipse of the Heart starts playing. Mitchell’s vocals are interrupted by hoarse, harsh sobs now.

Ty leads him to the guest room. They pass an exhausted-looking Dawn who smiles encouragingly at Anders. Then Ty’s knocking on the door, and Anders suddenly feels a rush of nervousness because he and Mitchell parted in a really bad way.

“Mitchell? Someone’s here for you.”

The music gets turned down and the white door creaks open to reveal his boyfriend. Anders has to take a sharp breath because Mitchell looks terrible. Greasy hair, massive bags under his eyes, thick stubble, much paler than usual and he seems to have lost at least 5 pounds since Anders last saw him. He’ still in the same clothes he had on when Anders threw him out. He takes all this in in a split second, then he’s being wrapped up in a massive hug. He feels Mitchell shaking against him and tears are dripping on his shoulder where Mitchell buried his face.

“I’ve missed you, baby, I’m sorry…” comes out muffled against his skin.

Ty has discretely retreated and Anders walks them forward into the thrashed guest room and closes the door behind them. Then he untangles himself from Mitch and sits the vampire down on the single bed.

“Look, I’m only here because Ty asked me. You’re a fucking mess, Mitch. Look at this place!”

As he looks around, he recognizes heaps of empty whisky bottles and used dishes with rotting food on them.

“You didn’t feed since our last time, did you?”

“No. I didn’t want to hurt anyone else.” comes the shaky answer

“You didn’t hurt me.”

“But you were afraid of me when we had the fight.”

Anders sighs. It had been a small thing, this fight, which had accelerated into something else entirely, to the point of yelling at each other. In his anger, Mitchell had shifted briefly and growled at Anders, the threat obvious. The vampire had himself back und control immediately, raising his hands and starting to apologize.

Anders had snapped and screamed at him to get the fuck out and kept yelling until Mitchell had left the apartment. That was the last time the two saw each other, and now Mitchell was showing serious withdrawal symptoms.

“Look, babe, you can’t do this shit when we have a fight. I told what went down when I was a kid, so I’m kinda sensitive, especially when you can seriously hurt me.”

“I would never hurt you, Anders, you know that!”

“Yeah, I know. It was just a knee-jerk reaction, you know?”

“Yeah. I’m still sorry, though, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“You’re forgiven for now, Dracula, quit groveling. Let’s go home.”

He’s snatched into another hug and when he finally squirms out of it, he’s realized that Mitchell probably didn’t shower in the past two weeks either.

“You need a shower, Mitch. And leave that fucking CD here, I don’t want it in my place.”

“Superstitious, are we?”

“Shut up.” Anders murmurs, blushing, and is subjected to another stinky hug/kiss combination.


	3. Chapter 3

The first who notices it is actually Ty, the first to see him as he enters the bar.  
“Holy Shit, man. What happened to you?” Ty asks, worry and anger creeping into his voice.  
Anders lies, Bragi on his tongue, that some boxes fell out of his cupboard and onto his face to explain the black eye he’s sporting today. The truth is far more embarrassing.  
Ty doesn’t look overly convinced, but gives it a rest. The others at the bar seem satisfied with his thin explanation, though.  
\---  
The next time, it’s some bruising on his hand and wrist that catches Michele’s attention.  
“You and Mitchell get kinky last night?” She asks, pointing to the bruises.  
“Not that it concerns you, but no. I crimped my wrist in a drawer.”  
Michele does not look convinced, but they quickly get distracted by whatever godly concerns plague them this week.  
\---  
The incidents in which Anders shows up hurting in some kind of way happen quite regularly, often enough that not all of them can be accidents. When Ty brings it up to Dawn, because she sees the blond every day, she agrees with him that something is going on.  
And so, on one peaceful Wednesday afternoon, an unsuspecting Anders finds himself ambushed by his brother. Ty storms in and gets right to the point.  
“Is Mitchell doing this to you?” he asks brusquely.  
“Is Mitchell doing what to me?” Anders asks, bemused.

“Come on, you know what I’m talking about. The bruises, the sprains, all those little ‘accidents’- Is he beating you, Anders?”  
Anders is a little shocked and speechless, but his feelings quickly change to a little bit of anger, a lot of amusement, and he’s a little touched, too, that they care enough to actually do something about it. Not that they can help.

“Ty, I’m fine. I swear by Odin’s beard that I’m not being abused. I’ve just been a little clumsy lately.”  
“That’s what people who are being abused say. Are you really sure you don’t need our help? Because you know we can help…”  
“I’m ok. I’m very happy with Mitchell. Also, do you really think I’m the kind of person to let that happen to me?”  
“No, I don’t think that, but I didn’t think that of Mom either.”

Ah, so that’s where Ty’s coming from. Of course.  
“I’m not Mom, Ty. If I need help, I’ll say so.”

Ty does not look satisfied when he leaves his office, but it makes Anders think back about the last few weeks. He’d seen his brothers and other assorted gods/goddesses quite often and he had always been hurt in some kind of way. Shit, no wonder they got that impression. Still, the truth was far too mortifying to tell.  
\---  
Because the truth, as ridiculous as it sounds, was that he and Mitchell just weren’t very good at sex. Sure, it was very pleasurable and the orgasms were mostly mind blowing, but they regularly got in trouble over the logistics. Mitchell had never been with a man that hadn’t also been a vampire (or other supernatural creature of equal strength) and Anders had been with plenty of men, but never one that was so much stronger than him.

Sometimes, in the throes of pleasure, Mitchell would kind of forget how strong he was, and how light Anders was. So, he would accidentally knee Anders in the face when the blond blew him, giving him a black eye or grip his wrists a little too hard when he fucked him, bruising the thin skin there.

One time, Mitchell had quite literally thrust Anders off the bed and onto the ground, giving him a massive bruise on his ass. Another time, he pulled too hard on Anders leg, and pulled his patella out of its socket.  
The following hospital visit was awkward, even more so when the doctor asked them how it had happened. Anders had mumbled something about slipping in the shower. The doctor had thrown a very long, disbelieving look at Ander’s bone dry hair and then at Mitchell’s guilty face and in the end, Anders had to use Bragi to convince her that it was in fact an accident. He’d spent the weekend after mostly blessed out on some industrial-strength painkillers with guilty and shameful Mitchell watching over his every move.  
__  
With this in mind, Anders went to a hardware store and bought some sturdy rope, zip ties and tape. The book about tying knots he’d ordered online after his little talk with Ty should arrive soon, but tonight he had to see if Mitchell would be open to a little bondage that could benefit the both of them, no matter who got tied down.


End file.
